The Danger Begins Again
The Danger Begins Again is the first episode of The Adventures Of Captain Man & Kid Danger Summery '''The episode starts off with what happened after the events of Henry Danger '''as Henry and Ray and the others have returned and they are making their comeback. In-Depth Later at the man cave with Henry coming down the elevator and he soon saw Ray coming down the stairs of the man cave. Henry asked Ray what has he been up to and Ray told him that he was meeting ladies that he met up during the summer and which Henry was asking him why was he doing that and which Ray said because he needs someone ever since this summer he met a lot of women and he had to go out on dates with them. Henry and Ray soon saw Charlotte and Jasper walking in and they reunited yet again. Soon the crime alert alarm was going off and soon everyone went to the computer and soon Henry and Ray were off in their outfits as Captain Man and Kid Danger and soon they were fighting the bad guys yet again as they they were same bad guys as usual. Later they came back home and everyone was clapping that they did it they saved Swellview yet again. Henry and Ray soon tired after fighting all day and Henry had to go home and get ready for school tomorrow and soon he left with Jasper and Charlotte. Soon the next day happened and Henry arrived at school with Charlotte and Jasper but then some kids were starting look at Henry and they started to ask about the battle they saw in Swellview yesterday. Henry and Charlotte didn't wanna answer because they knew that if they did everyone would know about him being Kid Danger which it would be over for him and Ray. Later that day an old villain has returned which was the Popcorn monster he has returned and this time he has come for Captain Man and Kid Danger and he soon started to destroy the city and soon the crime alert alarm went off at the man cave Henry got the alarm and everyone was looking at his watch and asked why was his watch was beeping to which Henry just ran off with Charlotte. Soon they arrived both Ray and Henry and saw the Popcorn monster and soon he made a clone of himself and they started to attack Henry and Ray. Henry and Ray were fighting them both and soon they managed to stop one of the monsters and soon they managed to stop the other one but suddenly the two of them were changed into one big giant monster and Henry and Ray stopped them. Soon they celebrated and everyone went back to the man cave and Henry looked at Ray saying and smiling at him saying his word "Feels Good" doesn't it Ray as he smiled back saying yes it does Captain Man and Kid Danger are back The Danger Begins yet again said Henry as the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the return of Henry Ray and the other characters.